This invention relates to a fluid powered clutch brake for transmission.
Presently, when a clutch brake is actuated in a transmission, the driver moves the clutch pedal all the way to the floor. A clutch linkage then moves friction members into engagement with the clutch brake.
The friction engagement between the clutch brake and the members retards rotation of the transmission shafts and gears. The friction elements, however, are susceptible to wear and over-heating. Moreover, when the clutch plate becomes worn, replacement is difficult since it is mounted to surround the input shaft of the transmission. Thus, it is typically required to either cut off the clutch brake or remove the transmission. Current clutch brakes require milling slots in the transmission input shaft, which is expensive and adds stress risers.
Thus, the entire operation and function of the clutch brake has undesirable characteristics and requires high maintenance. Moreover, when maintenance is required it is most difficult as it is often necessary to remove the clutch brake from the transmission input shaft.